


The Escape Project

by GreycanSuckmyDeathStar (Flitteriefie)



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitteriefie/pseuds/GreycanSuckmyDeathStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor, the real hero of the 50 shades saga, watches Ana'a evening ritual in despair, and decided it's time to help her escape her abusive husband, Christian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape Project

Here she was. A small, dark blob on the screen of his monitor. He couldn’t hear anything but he knew she was crying. Her face hidden in her pillow, her shoulders shaking violently. Jason Taylor stared at the security camera’s footage silently, drinking his coffee and trying to quiet his subconscious.

Anastasia Steele met Christian Grey over a decade ago, and she was happy to give up her entire life for him. Taylor met her the same week Mr. Grey did, and spent the last ten years watching the young woman slowly withering away. He did not know exactly when Ana realized Mr. Grey will never change, that every promise he makes will be broken. But Taylor knew that Ana uses the time her husband spends under the shower to cry and brace herself for the beating which is coming.

During the past few years Taylor erased Ana’s computer history multiple times, letting Christian find the evidence her research of abusive husbands and ways of escape would have meant serious punishment for her. He also hid several books and pamphlets of Ana’s on the subject, and even gave her a lift to an anonymous meeting, where she met with women in similar position. No matter how thoroughly Ana researched her husband’s fetish and analyzed his behavior she still stayed with him, and pretended to enjoy the sex after every beating. He knew exactly why Ana is afraid to leave the man she once loved: her child.

Jason Taylor made a decision after over a decade of watching a trusting, naïve young woman suffering the consequences of saying yes to the wrong man. He picked up the phone and called the only person who could help him.

“Kate, I think it’s time.”


End file.
